everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Slender Man Mythos References in EMH
Throughout the EverymanHYBRID series the cast have occasionally made sly reference to other Slenderman stories on the internet. These references do not seem to imply that EMH and the other series share a universe, though there have been moments of direct interaction with a main character of another series. For the most part these references seem to be a continuing acknowledgement of internet based horror mythos that has been a hallmark of EMH from the beginning. This article will list references to other series. References Compile Truth *Dr. Cairo from Compile Truth made a few analysis videos of the series. *In the video seen here, he interviews Evan, as well as Hellershanks from the series Devil Country and Lucien Drage from the series Into The Truth. The video also mentions the series My Dark Journal. Dark Harvest *The cast of Dark Harvest appear in the video "Noah." The series is set in New Jersey. 5zer02 *While appearing in the TJA Projects video "More Questions, No Answers", during a crossover of those two series, one of the 5zer02 characters made direct references to both EMH and TribeTwelve, name dropping characters from both other series. Marble Hornets *In the video One step forward, two steps back Evan and Alex are playing Scrabble. Evan attempts to play the word "wifin" a reference to the "Gimme 20 Dollars" meme surrounding Marble Hornets. *For other references to the most famous Slender Man Mythos series see the Marble Hornets page. Seeking Truth *Zeke Strahm has said on his blog a few times that he has had contact with Jeff before. *Steph once mentioned in her blog that she didn't trust any policeman not named Strahm. *In a video on youtube, Left Behind posted by someone called TheMysticisDead. The video seems to show the last moments of Zeke Strahm. In one part of it, he has this message for the boys:'' "You Hybrid boys, keep your eyes and ears open okay? Your buddy Evan... however bad he is now, it's going to get so much worse before it gets better. It's funny... she'll talk about what happened to her parents, but not about what happened to that group she was traveling with. Just a thought."'' TJA Projects *Evan made a cameo apperance in the series TJA Projects in the video Our Trip to Jersey, in which he gives the protagonists directions. TribeTwelve *Noah appeared in the video "Noah." *HABIT appears in the TribeTwelve videos Severance and Bridge To Nowhere. *For other references to TribeTwelve, see the TribeTwelve page. *Lee from the series Whispered Faith also appears in the video Bridge to Nowhere. **Given Whispered Faith also uses the character Linnie but the creator has said there's no relation between the two Linnies, it can be presumed Lee's appearance was a cameo and not necessarily a canon crossover. The Andersen Journals *Shaun contacts Vincent for help and is drugged by him under the orders of HABIT. * For more information, see the Andersen Journals page Stan Frederick *In the video "34. Indebted" Stan's girlfriend finds a document with purple ducktape on it that Stan had worked on. She asks him if they should try to contact them since it has a lot of useful information, Stan simply says that they aren't that desperate yet. *Noah from TribeTwelve and Michael from MLAndersen0 also have made cameos in episodes "13. Unsatisfied Customers" and "29. Neighbors". Other References *In a infamous incident early in the series, Jon from the series Jonclubs113 posted 2 videos in which he broke character and blasted the cast and the series with insults. He later took down the vidoes and apologised but not before Evan said in a Ustream that he was tired of douchebags with a lisp (Jon has a lisp) calling the cast fake. Also note that both series take place in New Jersey. Appearances of other casts in Angora Chat *In the 3/20 Angora Chat included appearences from Noah from TribeTwelve, Dr. Cairo from Compile Truth, Zeke Strahm from Seeking Truth, and Specter from Observe and Terminate. Josh Rallus from Angel's Game was mentioned, but was not actually present. Many thought they where there to celebrate EMH 1st Birthday with Jeff and Evan, who where also at the chat. *M from the blog The Tutorial appeared in the Angora Chat. The log is here. Category:References